


all嘎  无题

by yinwo



Category: all嘎 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinwo/pseuds/yinwo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	all嘎  无题

嘎嘎是我爸带回来的一个总爱撒娇卖嗲的漂亮小妈，喜欢亮晶晶的小玩意，也喜欢软乎乎的大玩偶，在家里总是抱着玩偶到处跑，可是体力又不好，跑几下就捂着胸口喘的厉害，在床上更是不耐c，折腾的重一点就啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪，撅着嘴巴撒娇讨饶，可是硬要继续的话，他也不躲，就委委屈屈的摇着屁股配合，又色又乖。

我喜欢看他挨c的样子，我更想c他，可是他是我的小妈，我只能靠着自己藏在我爸房间里的针孔，透着屏幕对着他被jy濡的湿漉漉的肉.体，对着他被我爸反复插.入的穴，对着他粉嫩嫩的胸，对着他吞吃jb的嘴唇，一次又一次的打手枪。

他不知道我包藏的祸心，喜欢粘着我撒娇，就算我搂他的腰，故意去摸他的屁股，他都以为是意外，完全没关注到我高高撑起的裤裆。

对门的王叔是他的前男友，总是故意惹他生气，聊天时最爱把话题扯到他身上怼他逗他，但其实比谁都宠着他，不知道他们为什么分手，可是相处的时候明明就像是一对老夫老妻，我爸不在的时候王叔常来家里，我总觉得我爸头上发绿。

他的人缘很好，出趟门到处都有人叫他“嘎子哥”，用那种黏糊糊的眼神盯他。方书剑就是，都不说见到人，只要听见声，甚至听见别人叫阿云嘎，他马上就笑，一副少女怀春的样子，还总是像只狗一样跟前跟后，恨不得把自己挂在他的腰上。

同个学校的龚子棋，表面上又酷又拽，背地里却用着阿云嘎的壁纸，每天都对着他的视频打手枪。上次被他摸了次腹肌，就在朋友圈秀了三十几次。（他还天天摸我手，给我做南瓜炖土豆呢，我说什么了吗？我才秀了二十九次呢！）

伯克利回来的黄子，见了他一面就粘上他，咋咋呼呼的在他身边制造存在感，他给黄子带礼物，被黄子在脸上亲了一大口，结果被黄子三两句就糊弄过去也亲了他一口，问起来只说黄子太皮了。

他认识很久的弟弟金圣权，总是一口一个“哥哥”叫个不停，总是围着他团团转，被拒绝了就哭唧唧的围着他转。他结婚那天，我撞见金圣权在酒店厕所里哭，后来看见他的时候眼睛都肿成核桃。

第一次见他的蔡尧，只和他说了几句话就被迷的魂都丢了，见天的在朋友圈发怀春少男记事，生日那天就捧着手机等着他给发一句生日快乐。

给他带药用龙角散的朋友，总是给他吹彩虹屁，吹得他害羞的埋脸，开心的眉眼弯弯，爱带着他到处跑，顺便牵着他的手就十指紧扣。

那个天天带他吃鸡的朋友，总爱和他把4v4打成2v4，被他坑了不骂人还好声好气的哄，被队友坑了京骂一串串不带停。

常来家里的少民，总是和他凑在一起叽里咕噜，爱和他开亲亲的玩笑，他笑着说不要开玩笑啦然后捂着他的嘴推开，他傻乎乎的看不出别人的失落，和藏起来的爱慕，我看的一清二楚。

就像是他上次参加活动遇见的那个好几年没见的朋友，他穿了个渔网内搭，系着丝巾，像朵娇艳欲滴的玫瑰，被那个朋友搂了一个晚会，那个朋友总是对他咬耳朵，眼睛里的爱火在昏暗的灯光里发亮。


End file.
